Episode:The Ballad of Kevin and Tess
Kevin Burkhoff is forced to go on the run in order to protect his promicin research. | image = Ballad.jpg | caption = | season = Three | number = 309 | airdate = 30 Jul 2006 | writer = Ira Steven Behr, Craig Sweeny | director = Scott Peters | previous = | next = }} Synopsis A monstrous Kevin Burkhoff runs through a park being pursued by agents from Haspel Corporation. Kevin's face and body are withered from his Promicin experiments. The agents catch Kevin and take him to a warehouse to be interrogated. They question him about his research but are primarily concerned with whether or not he's been injecting anyone else with Promicin. Kevin swears that he's been working alone and only injected himself. Satisfied that he is telling the truth, one of the agents pulls out a gun and shoots Kevin. But Kevin is able to use his regenerative abilities to heal himself and escape. Back at NTAC, Diana is concerned because Kevin's missing. In order to find him, Diana is forced to reveal to Tom and NTAC that she's been helping Kevin with his Promicin experiment. Tom and Diana go to see Tess Doerner, a 4400 who was a patient with Kevin at Abendson Psychiatric Hospital. Tess has made a nice life for herself since she was discharged from the hospital. But she claims she has not seen Kevin. Kevin is actually hiding at Tess' place. That night, Diana is in bed when she suddenly wakes up and goes to the front door. Tess is there. We learn that for some time Tess has been using her ability to bring Diana to Kevin so that he could give her injections of Promicin. Kevin regrets doing all this without Diana's consent, but feels it's necessary for the sake of his experiment. Tom and NTAC eventually discover what Kevin is doing and are able to extract the Promicin from Diana's system before it's too late. However Kevin and Tess escape. And Kevin is able to shed his monstrous skin and come out looking like new. Meanwhile, Shawn befriends a rock legend, Nick Crowley, after saving the musician from an overdose. Shawn, a long time Crowley fan, is excited to be invited into Nick's world. But when Nick uses Shawn's ability as an excuse to keep living a hard lifestyle, Shawn is forced to turn his back on the rock legend. At the 4400 Center, Richard goes to Heather Tobey for help honing his telekinetic ability. And Isabelle, unbeknownst to anyone else, is revealed to be supplying Haspelcorp with a stock pile of Promicin. Cast and Characters * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Jeffrey Combs as Dr. Kevin Burkhoff * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Summer Glau as Tess Doerner * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jody Thompson as Devon Moore * Erin Borgfjord as Bridal Consultant * Conrad Burek as Custodian * Kathryn Gordon as Heather Tobey * Brandy Heidrick as Mischa * Neil Hopkins as Nick Crowley * Michael Kopsa as Malcolm * Danielle Kremeniuk as Chrissy * David Milchard as Lab Attendant * Grace Sherman as Molly * Nancy Sivak as Dr. Anapurn Back to Season Three Category:Season Three Episodes